neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Robinson
Andrew Benito Robinson was a charact er in Neighbours. He was the son of Paul Robinson and Christina Alessi. He was born in Episode 1563 - 13 November 1991. He was originally played by Shannon Holmes and later Jordan Patrick Smith Biography 1991 Andrew Benito Robinson was born in November 1991 to Paul Robinson and Christina Robinson Nee Alessi. 2010-2013 Memorable info Birthday: 20 August 1993, (originally 13 November 1991) Full Name: Andrew Benito Robinson Family Father Paul Robinson Mother Christina Alessi Siblings Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson, Robert Robinson, Cameron Robinson (half, same father) Leo Tanaka (half, same father) David Tanaka, (half, same father) Grandfathers Jim Robinson, Frank Alessi Grandmothers Anne Robinson, Margaret Alessi Great grandfathers James Robinson, Bill Daniels, Benito Alessi Snr Great grandmothers Bess Robinson, Helen Daniels Great great grandfathers Sam Robinson Great Uncles Benito Alessi Aunts - Julie Martin, Lucy Robinson, Caroline Alessi Uncles '''- Scott Robinson, Glen Donnelly '''Cousins - Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Hannah Martin Second Cousins - Marco Alessi, Rick Alessi, Lindsay Steiner Appearances 1991 ' *Episode 1563 - 13 November 1991 *Episode 1564 - 14 November 1991 *Episode 1569 - 21 November 1991 *Episode 1570 - 22 November 1991 *Episode 1573 - 27 November 1991 *Episode 1577 - 3 December 1991 *Episode 1578 - 4 December 1991 *Episode 1581 - 9 December 1991 *Episode 1582 - 10 December 1991 *Episode 1583 - 11 December 1991 '''1992 ' *Episode 1586 - 6 January 1992 *Episode 1588 - 8 January 1992 *Episode 1593 - 15 January 1992 *Episode 1594 - 16 January 1992 *Episode 1599 - 23 January 1992 *Episode 1600 - 24 January 1992 *Episode 1604 - 30 January 1992 *Episode 1607 - 4 February 1992 *Episode 1613 - 12 February 1992 *Episode 1616 - 17 February 1992 *Episode 1620 - 21 February 1992 *Episode 1624 - 27 February 1992 *Episode 1626 - 2 March 1992 *Episode 1639 - 19 March 1992 *Episode 1640 - 20 March 1992 *Episode 1643 - 25 March 1992 *Episode 1644 - 26 March 1992 *Episode 1647 - 31 March 1992 *Episode 1653 - 8 April 1992 *Episode 1654 - 9 April 1992 *Episode 1661 - 20 April 1992 *Episode 1665 - 24 April 1992 *Episode 1667 - 28 April 1992 *Episode 1669 - 30 April 1992 *Episode 1674 - 7 May 1992 *Episode 1677 - 12 May 1992 *Episode 1686 - 25 May 1992 *Episode 1687 - 26 May 1992 *Episode 1693 - 3 June 1992 *Episode 1695 - 5 June 1992 *Episode 1698 - 10 June 1992 *Episode 1699 - 11 June 1992 *Episode 1701 - 15 June 1992 *Episode 1702 - 16 June 1992 *Episode 1703 - 17 June 1992 *Episode 1710 - 26 June 1992 *Episode 1711 - 29 June 1992 *Episode 1712 - 30 June 1992 *Episode 1716 - 6 July 1992 *Episode 1717 - 7 July 1992 *Episode 1724 - 16 July 1992 *Episode 1737 - 4 August 1992 '''2009 *Episode 5828 - 25 Nov 2009 *Episode 5835 - 4 Dec 2009 2010 *Episode 5836 - 11 Jan 2010 *Episode 5837 - 12 Jan 2010 *Episode 5838 - 13 Jan 2010 *Episode 5841 - 18 Jan 2010 *Episode 5842 - 19 Jan 2010 *Episode 5845 - 22 Jan 2010 *Episode 5846 - 25 Jan 2010 *Episode 5847 - 26 Jan 2010 *Episode 5848 - 27 Jan 2010 *Episode 5849 - 28 Jan 2010 *Episode 5851 - 1 Feb 2010 *Episode 5852 - 2 Feb 2010 *Episode 5853 - 3 Feb 2010 *Episode 5855 - 5 Feb 2010 *Episode 5856 - 8 Feb 2010 *Episode 5859 - 11 Feb 2010 *Episode 5860 - 12 Feb 2010 *Episode 5862 - 16 Feb 2010 *Episode 5864 - 18 Feb 2010 *Episode 5865 - 19 Feb 2010 *Episode 5867 - 23 Feb 2010 *Episode 5869 - 25 Feb 2010 *Episode 5870 - 26 Feb 2010 *Episode 5871 - 1 Mar 2010 *Episode 5872 - 2 Mar 2010 *Episode 5874 - 4 Mar 2010 *Episode 5877 - 9 Mar 2010 *Episode 5879 - 11 Mar 2010 *Episode 5880 - 12 Mar 2010 *Episode 5881 - 15 Mar 2010 *Episode 5884 - 18 Mar 2010 *Episode 5885 - 19 Mar 2010 *Episode 5886 - 22 Mar 2010 *Episode 5887 - 23 Mar 2010 *Episode 5888 - 24 Mar 2010 *Episode 5892 - 30 Mar 2010 *Episode 5893 - 31 Mar 2010 *Episode 5894 - 1 Apr 2010 *Episode 5895 - 2 Apr 2010 *Episode 5896 - 5 Apr 2010 *Episode 5897 - 6 Apr 2010 *Episode 5902 - 13 Apr 2010 *Episode 5903 - 14 Apr 2010 *Episode 5905 - 16 Apr 2010 *Episode 5908 - 21 Apr 2010 *Episode 5909 - 22 Apr 2010 *Episode 5910 - 23 Apr 2010 *Episode 5911 - 26 Apr 2010 *Episode 5914 - 29 Apr 2010 *Episode 5915 - 30 Apr 2010 *Episode 5916 - 3 May 2010 *Episode 5918 - 5 May 2010 *Episode 5919 - 6 May 2010 *Episode 5921 - 10 May 2010 *Episode 5922 - 11 May 2010 *Episode 5923 - 12 May 2010 *Episode 5926 - 17 May 2010 *Episode 5927 - 18 May 2010 *Episode 5928 - 19 May 2010 *Episode 5932 - 25 May 2010 *Episode 5934 - 27 May 2010 *Episode 5935 - 28 May 2010 *Episode 5936 - 31 May 2010 *Episode 5937 - 1 Jun 2010 *Episode 5940 - 4 Jun 2010 *Episode 5941 - 7 Jun 2010 *Episode 5943 - 9 Jun 2010 *Episode 5945 - 11 Jun 2010 *Episode 5946 - 14 Jun 2010 *Episode 5949 - 17 Jun 2010 *Episode 5950 - 18 Jun 2010 *Episode 5953 - 23 Jun 2010 *Episode 5954 - 24 Jun 2010 *Episode 5955 - 25 Jun 2010 *Episode 5957 - 29 Jun 2010 *Episode 5959 - 1 Jul 2010 *Episode 5960 - 2 Jul 2010 *Episode 5961 - 5 Jul 2010 *Episode 5962 - 6 Jul 2010 *Episode 5965 - 9 Jul 2010 *Episode 5966 - 12 Jul 2010 *Episode 5967 - 13 Jul 2010 *Episode 5968 - 14 Jul 2010 *Episode 5969 - 15 Jul 2010 *Episode 5973 - 21 Jul 2010 *Episode 5974 - 22 Jul 2010 *Episode 5975 - 23 Jul 2010 *Episode 5978 - 28 Jul 2010 * 2011 *Episode 6071 - 11 Jan 2011 *Episode 6072 - 12 Jan 2011 *Episode 6073 - 13 Jan 2011 *Episode 6078 - 19 Jan 2011 *Episode 6079 - 20 Jan 2011 2012 *Episode 6311 - 9 Jan 2012 *Episode 6312 - 10 Jan 2012 *Episode 6315 - 13 Jan 2012 *Episode 6316 - 16 Jan 2012 *Episode 6317 - 17 Jan 2012 2013 *Episode 6552 - 8 Jan 2013 *Episode 6554 - 10 Jan 2013 *Episode 6555 - 11 Jan 2013 *Episode 6561 - 21 Jan 2013 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 2013. Category:Robinson family. Category:Lassiters Hotel staff. Category:1991 births. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Retconned ages. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Alessi family. Category:Daniels family.